


The Problem with Family

by Toyabear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie is BAMF, F/M, Mentions others but only briefly, Protective Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family, you gotta love them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Family

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the peeps. I just write the stories.

“Mmmm, this is nice.” Tyler swiveled his head into the direction of the balcony doors. Bonnie smiled down at Tyler coming around with two large mugs of coffee. He smirked as she put the mugs down on the little table next to his chair and she giggled when he lifted her onto his lap. “Yeah, I know it’s rare that we have the whole day to ourselves. Elena and the Salvatores are out of town doing god knows what…Caroline and Matt have wandered off on a hike somewhere and Jeremy tagged along and there is no one to stop us from enjoying our day.” The two shared a passionate kiss full of promise, and then someone’s cell phone started ringing. It was Bonnie’s. She groaned. “Is it too much to ask for someone else to take care of a supernatural problem?” She demanded. Tyler burst out laughing. “Bon, you know you hate being left out of the loop. Just answer it already. It’s probably something small and the sooner we take care of the problem, the sooner we can enjoy the rest of our impromptu vacation,” he coaxed. His good humor restored hers and she was grinning by the time she reached for her phone. “Fine, but if it turns into something serious, then you are taking me on a real vacation afterwards. Deal?” Her green eyes danced. Landing one last kiss on her lips, he answered, “deal.”   
“Bonnie Bennett.” AZ smirked. “As I live and breathe.” Bonnie lifted unimpressed eyes to him. “Omega,” she greeted coolly. The grin froze on the boy’s face. His eyes flashed golden revealing his nature. Snickers and catcalling from his pack behind him nudged him into action. “Bonnie Bonnie there’s no need for name-calling,” he offered in a conciliatory tone, walking forward towards the little witch. She pursed her lips and held up a hand to stop him from gaining anymore ground. “There is when my cousins leave me to deal with all this shit all on my own. I died AZ! Died! And you’re only showing up now when everything is over and back to normal?” She shook her head. It had hurt when all of her phone calls to her supernatural family members had gone unanswered and unreturned. “I don’t want to deal with your BS right now.” Her tone was final, absolute with a wealth of pain shoring up her words.  
Her cousin snarled, “Wolves do not meddle in the affairs of vampires!” He hissed. Bonnie’s jaw dropped at the weak excuse. “There were wolves that needed you! I needed you!” Her voice was tight with unshed tears. Bonnie shook her head and scoffed. She didn’t want to deal with this. She shouldn’t have to deal with this. It was her day off dammit. She should be in bed, cuddling with her mate. “Whatever, AZ, just don’t expect open arms and me leaving the light on anymore. That girl is long gone. Her pack,” Bonnie spat contemptuously, “abandoned her.” She sent a scornful glance at the suddenly sheepish wolves surrounding her cousin. Their eyes wouldn’t meet hers as she swept the group in a scornful gaze.  
Instead of replying, AZ sniffed the air and growled, low in his throat. “So instead you take up with a Cursed One?” Bonnie rolled her eyes. “What did I just tell you,” she demanded. “You don’t have any more say in my life. You abandoned me. He is my pack, my mate, my family. You will stand down. Or do I need to use smaller words?” She taunted. A weird light flashed behind her eyes. AZ and Bonnie entered into a strange stand-off. The wolves grouped behind AZ became restless and tense. Tyler, who had been watching the scene from a distance, cursed under his breath, left the car and began walking in that direction. The strain pouring from their bond was immense. Bonnie was about to snap. He was still paying on the damages that happened from the last time. Coming up behind Bonnie he greeted her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Seeing the affectionate gesture had AZ’s hackles rising but the look in Bonnie’s eyes kept him from approaching the twosome. Tyler, totally ignoring the other wolves, bent his head down the whisper in her ear, “Hey babe, you okay?” Bonnie relaxed into his touch, the tension fading from her body with his touch. She nodded in answer to his question. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Just…just taking care of some unfinished business.” Tyler nuzzled her neck, nipping at her mark. Having her mate nearby and reassuring her through their bond went a long way to releasing any leftover anxiety. “Do you need me to stay?” Bonnie gasped quietly, shaking her head no. Straightening, he gave her one last peck on the cheek. “Alright, I’ll be over in the car if you need me.” There was no need to raise his voice. The threat was understood by all parties.  
As much as AZ hated to admit it, he actually approved of the way the Cursed One handled his cousin. It was easy to see that he treasured her, but also understood that she wanted to fight her battles herself and knew her own mind. It set his mind at ease but did nothing to ease the pain of not having been there for her when she had needed them-him- the most. He looked at his cousin impassively, the Alpha taking over. “No matter what you say, Bonnie,” he stated soberly. “We are still family. I never meant to let you down.” Bonnie flashed her trademark crooked smile. “I know Zee.” The softly spoken words weren’t quite forgiveness but they were a start. AZ grinned, recognizing the statement for the olive branch it was. “C’mon boys, BB has a date,” he teased. Bonnie blushed, “shut up,” she muttered, exasperated. The small pack started to disperse, climbing back into cars and walking away from the two cousins still standing epicenter. “Hey, Zee!” Bonnie called as he began to saunter off. “Yeah BB?” AZ called back. She flashed another smile at him. “It’s good to see you.” He smiled back her, “same here, cuz, same here.”


End file.
